Beautiful Disasters
by SillyStephie412
Summary: Kagome was that cute nerdy girl in high school with a hidden talent. InuYasha was that rude popular boy that was just way better at writing things rather than saying them. In school they hated each other on the outside but on the inside secretly loved each other. So what happens when Kagome goes from ugly duckling to beautiful swan with a new alias?


Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING InuYasha

Summary: Kagome was that cute nerdy girl in high school with a hidden talent. InuYasha was that rude popular boy that was just way better at writing things rather than saying them. In school they hated each other on the outside but on the inside secretly loved each other. So what happens when Kagome goes from ugly duckling to beautiful swan with a new alias?

Chapter 1: The Start of it all

**KAGOME'S POV**

I'm Kagome Higurashi. I am 17 years old and in my second half of my junior year. Well you see, I'm not exactly popular. Ever since I started school here at Tama High my freshmen year, I have been labeled as a nerd and the school's public verbal punching bag for the "cool kids." I used to have those thick fashion style glasses and was never really into the girly name brand clothes. Then again what can I say I was more of a casual tom boy/laid back girly type mix. Jeans and a t-shirt were just fine in my eyes but I of course still had to wear minimal make up. My hair was usually down or in a ponytail. About half way through sophomore year I ended up getting contacts and wearing clothes more on the girly side.

Even those changes didn't distract the "populars" from striking out at me with ever chance. The leader of the group you ask? Of course, it was none other than that pompous ass InuYasha Tashio. He was student body president, captain of the football team, and just about every other team at that. All the girls wanted him, except me and my best friends Rin and Sango. Yup, we were the "Geekettes" as InuYasha liked to call us.

"HEY FOUR EYES!" Previously named jerk yelled across the classroom not long after the teacher walked out to run an errand. Rolling my eyes, I adjust my head phones and go back to my notes. 'He really needs a new hobby…. I mean four eyes? Really?! It's obvious I got rid of my glasses ages ago and now wear contacts.' I rant to myself. I was in third period Japanese History and we had a long list of notes to copy about the feudal era so the teacher left us to our notes so he could do "something important." Or so he says. Everyone knows he leaves so he can go hit on the new Spanish teacher who just so happened to have a free period this period. Anyway, back to class. I'm sitting here copying notes when InuYasha starts trying to harass me. Luckily I brought my iPod today.

Suddenly I start getting hit with spit balls and so I throw my hood up on my black Hurley Skateboarding brand hoodie. Not exactly girly, but it's the only sweater I have left from my father, so it's my favorite. I turn my music up and focus on my work while the lyrics to Ignorance by Paramore stream into my ears. Out of nowhere I feel my hood being ripped off of my head. I look up not surprised to see InuYasha holding the hood. I narrow my eyes as my anger boils. No one, and I mean NO ONE, touches my father's hoodie. He had pulled the last straw. I ripped my ear buds out of my ears and slam my iPod down on my desk, sparks flaring in my dark ocean blue eyes.

"Listen and listen close you pompous hanyou asshole! Do not EVER touch this hoodie again! Do you understand me? Never! I put up with your shit just for the pure fact that in a year I will be graduated and in America and far away from you." I stand and look him square in the eyes poking my finger into his chest. "Touch this hoodie again and I will make that remaining year so horrible that you will escape to hell for a damned vacation!" I warn as I swat his hand away from the hood and readjust the sweatshirt on myself. When I look up from readjusting, I notice everyone is staring and I don't care. What does take me by surprise is the sudden smirk and flick of some indescribable emotion that flitted across his face.

"Grew a pair of balls did we? That's some feistiness to being coming from a freak of nature like you. What makes you think that you can possibly do anything to me? You're too…."

*_SLAP*_

Everyone sits there, a clear sense of shock on their faces. Yes, I did just slap the mouthy half-demon in front of me, and Kami did it feel wonderful. InuYasha's eyes narrowed but never left my face. My hand burned from the viciousness of the assault but I did not show any realization about it in front of him. In fact, I step closer to him and look him dead in the eyes. My normally calm blue eyes looked more like the blue flames of a fire and you could feel the anger rolling off of me.

To my disappointment, the very moment I went to bitch out the angered dog, our teacher returned.

"Is there a problem here you two?" He asked looking between me and InuYasha.

"Not at all Teach, nothing that can't be settled after school that is." His threat did not go unnoticed, at least not by the class and me.

"Then I suggest you return to your seat before I give you a third detention Mr. Tashio." The teacher said in return. We both return to our seats. The tension like a piano wired pulled tight across the class. No one dared to move afraid to spark a fire from the embers I already lit. The teacher gave out the homework and shortly after the bell rang. Already having my stuff packed, I was already out the door and on my way to the cafeteria to meet up with Rin and Sango and get lunch. We never ate in the lunchroom though. Usually we ate outside or in the library and since it was raining we chose the library.

Already there and waiting for us was the only kids that actually talked to us, There was Koga who was a wolf demon and had been begging me for a date since the day I arrived. Next to him was Miroku, who is only out casted due to his unbelievable perverted habits. He has been chasing Sango since before I arrived and from what I can see, he might actually be getting close to getting her, if only he could leave his hand off her butt. Then there was Sesshomaru. He was InuYasha's half-brother, and was far more popular. Yet, Sesshomaru was highly anti-social, unless Rin was around, and hated his brother so that's why we hung around him.

Everyone was gossiping about what happened in history, asking me questions here and there about it. "I'm just tired of his bullshit, that's all" I reply when Miroku asks what caused me to snap. It wasn't a complete lie, but I would never tell them about why the hoodie meant so much. Getting bored of the topic, I pull out my journal. It's where I write my music. Something else my friends don't know about me. I write and can sing fairly well. I just quit singing after my father died, and stuck to writing my music instead. I had just finished my most recent song and was rereading it for mistakes when I felt that disappointing presence enter the library. Before he can make his way over to start the tormenting, I quickly put my journal away.

"Hey look it's a nerd meeting in action." InuYasha announced walking up to the table and putting his hand on my chair. "And here is the president. So Geekette, ready to finish what you started?" He asked glaring down at me. But before I could answer, Sesshomaru and Koga are up and between me and a surprised InuYasha.

"You will not bother the girl anymore Half breed. If you do you will deal with this Sesshomaru." The stoic prince said with no emotion in his flat voice. Koga just glared at him with his fists clenched. A shocked InuYasha fixed his face and frowned at Sesshomaru.

"You're protecting her? What do you have a thing for this wench? The All Mighty Sesshomaru has a thing for a human..." And faster than the human eye could see InuYasha was off the floor by his neck which had Sesshomaru's hand around it.

"Sesshomaru, please put him down, he isn't worth it." I ask bored, when secretly in my mind I was freaking out. 'Wow, that escalated quickly' I thought. I looked at Rin, who noticed the fear and plead in my eyes. She and Sango were the only ones who knew about me secret crush on the jerk that tormented me during the day. Rin nodded and walked over to the stoic demon that was still chocking out InuYasha, and placed her hand on his arm. He looked down at her pleading face out of the corner of his eye and sighs tossing InuYasha aside. The rest of the day and everyday all the way to graduation went about the same. I would get harassed and my friends would defend me then the day would go on with evil glares at my back.

After graduating with high honors, like I promised my mother I would do. Mom kept her deal and I was officially on the plane to America. I had a full ride scholarship to UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles. I texted my mom and friends back home once I was settled into my single bed dorm. This is the beginning of my life. No more harassing, no more being the outcast, no more InuYasha. Yet that last part doesn't sit as well with me as I thought it would. I lay back and go to sleep, anxiety about starting college tomorrow overwhelming me.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think. :) If enough people like it I'll update ASAP. If I don't update right away, I'm sorry. I'm a college student and a single mom so life's a little hectic. Lots of love to any readers!**

**~SillyStephie~**


End file.
